


Got a Lot That I Wanna Do To You

by illbefinealone



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brikey, Drabble, First Meetings, I Blame Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbefinealone/pseuds/illbefinealone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt found on otpprompts.tumblr.com:<br/>Imagine Person A of your OTP walking into a party thrown by a mutual friend of Person A and Person B, and Person B shouting “Dibs!” upon seeing them.</p><p>This is that. This is the Brikey version of this fic, the Petekey version (slightly different) can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3805465</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a Lot That I Wanna Do To You

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the Brikey version of the fic, as I promised. If Mikey Way dated everyone I wanted him to date, he’d be the biggest slut in the world, I admit.
> 
> Also, this is shit.
> 
> The title still is from King Boy by Erin Bowman.

Have you ever heard the story of how Brendon met Mikey? Well, it’s a simple one.

See, there’s this thing every year, sometime around Halloween, Pete Wentz has this party, a huge get-together with unlimited booze so the most important people in his life can mingle. He’s been organizing it for years now.

And the thing is that he has heard of them, matter of fact he is a fan and Pete just won’t shut up about how cool they are: MCR this, MCR that, MCR rocks, MCR for life. Another thing Pete hasn’t shut up about how nice and how handsome and how smart the bassist is, Mikey, if Brendon remembers correctly. He likes the music and listens for hours yes, but he has never seen what they actually look like. Also, sometimes he tunes out when Pete is talking about them because… well Pete is just so passionate and he believes in what he’s saying so strongly. Brendon doesn’t want to be persuaded into something and then be let down.

And then he walked into the party, dressed like Luke Skywalker and Brendon suddenly wanted everything Pete said to be true. If he remembers everything Pete said correctly.

*

They were late, they are almost always late because someone is always drawing or someone is always fiddling with the instruments or someone is always playing video games or someone is always writing lyrics. It’s how it goes.

They however did not expect to be the last ones to arrive. And then everyone went in without Mikey because somehow his phone got left behind and he went back for it. He will need it in case it sucks and no one’s friendly.

So yes, basically he was the last one that walked into the venue and all the eyes were on him for that moment. It all went silent, all because someone stepped on the extension cord and it god pulled from the socket, but it was like in a rom-com. Like he was the lead in a chick-flick and this was his pretty-dress-in-a-flattering-light moment.

They all stared and Mikey wondered why. They have all seen him multiple times before.

Brendon looked at this wonder of a human being, beautiful, wonderful and just perfection on legs with adorable nerdy glasses and even more adorable awkward knees. He really likes this person. He really wants this person. He just feels the urge to undress all the Star Wars stuff from this person. He needs to get into this person’s pants, if they’d have him.

“Dibs!” Brendon, trying his not to look way too nerdy in his zombie costume, yelled as loud as he can just to make sure everyone hears him.

Everyone turned towards him, starring in surprise, but Brendon was still staring at the man who cracked a smile just for him. He then smiled back, trying not to blink, not to miss one moment.

“Whoever you are, you’re a cute enough zombie for my brother,” the older brother said to him, drawing his attention away with a slap on the back before walking away.

When he returns his eyes on Mikey he is evidently closer and winking at him.

Brendon’s screwed now. He has no game plan. Think Brendon, think!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me please: illbefinealone.tumblr.com


End file.
